


Life After Death

by orphan_account



Series: * [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamburr, M/M, This is weird, and Alex looks at him sadly, and then Aaron goes to hell, god is like Aaron fuck u wyd, im in gay club, its very happy, k bye, okay well, v happy, yes god is a character, you murdered a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So basically Aaron dies and is in Afterlife Court because he can't escape this law bullshit.This will be part of a larger series that I'll start posting in January but um it fit with the prompt.





	

September 14, 1836

  
A light went out

  
***

  
Whispers filled a light room. The walls were white and made out of a material Aaron couldn't quite recognise at first glance. Or second glance, for that matter.

  
As his vision cleared up a little, he could identify a dark haze as a cloud of people. The people sported wings on their back and a golden ring above their heads. He turned a little. Once again, people, but this time in dark rags that were somehow clothing. They were paling and the dark circles under their eyes indicated a lack of sleep. The wings on their back were large and bat-like. _Fallen Angels._ He realised. _The bad ones._ That made the others angels. Neither Angel nor Fallen Angel looked happy. They sullenly stared down at him. One man stood by the other at a booth. He identified the two as God and The Devil. _Oh, I'm dead aren't I?_ He couldn't decide if he meant literally or metaphorically, maybe both, but this was an afterlife court, and murder doesn't exactly look good, along with the countless other charges against him. He smiled grimly. The Fallen Angels were awaiting him in Hell.

  
Everyone was watching his. The last time everyone had their eyes on him was Weehawken 1804 as he shot the shot that changed history. Yeah, he was screwed.

  
An angel watched him with tears in his eyes. He had dark long hair and facial hair. Two men stood behind him: a tall, curly haired young man, his face dotted with freckles, and a light brown skinned man with a square, firm face and little hair.

  
_Shit._

_  
Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._

_  
Alexander._

  
_I'm sorry,_ He wanted to say. _It was stupid. I'm sorry. I love you. I’ve hurt you. I've killed you. I’ve ruined history. I’ve ruined everything._ Yet he found himself unable to talk. He just stared, wide eyed, at the brilliant man whom he shot as tears streamed down his face.

 

_Shit._

Maybe this itself was Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: fightsinglivedie


End file.
